Happy Birthday
by Dinda Neko
Summary: Peg completa 18 anos com sua nova família nas cavernas. Dedicada a Kika- minha Beta e a Tenyo.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Os dias ali pareciam se arrastar em sua ausência e Peg só descobrira isso agora que Ian havia saído em uma incursão para conhecer a colônia vizinha, como Peg fazia parte do grupo que foi primeiro enquanto alguns, entre eles Ian, colhiam a temporada, era a vez dela ficar. Foran Ian, Melanie, Jeb, entre outros, Peg ficou com Jared que assumira temporariamente o lugar de Jeb.

Isso fora cinco dias atrás e finalmente eles iriam chegar, ela contava os minutos para mergulhar mais uma vez naquele céu azul luminoso, intensamente brilhante.

_- Calma Peg, se morder o lábio com essa força mais uma vez, vai acabar por machucá-los. O Ian não vai fugir. – disse Jared enquanto separavam os mantimentos da ultima saída. _

_- Desculpe Jared. – disse ela constrangida. – Não é nada, só estou com frio. _

_- Sei... – então vá buscar um agasalho Peg. – disse Lily._

_- É o que vou fazer, volto já. – disse ela levantando-se, na verdade só queria disfarçar o nervosismo._

Peg caminhou lentamente pelo caminho tão conhecido pelo tempo que passou nas cavernas, quantas vezes andou naqueles corredores com Jeb, ás escuras? Caminhou ate ouvir o barulho de carro do lado de fora, isso não poderia significar outra coisa a não ser...

_- Lily, Jared eles voltaram – dizia ela arfante após ter corrido todo caminho de volta. _

E caminharam mais uma vez rumo à praça principal todos contentes pela volta dos outros. Foi então que encontrou o objeto de sua procura, ali de costas carregando as malas da viagem.

_- Ian... – disse correndo ao seu encontro e abraçando-o pelas costas com um sorriso largo tão difícil de ser visto. _

_- Quer dizer que só estava com saudades dele né Peg? – disse uma voz conhecida desalinhando as madeixas louras dela. _

_- Ou não Jamie, é claro que senti sua falta também, você é meu ... _

_- Mas é que ela sentiu mais a minha não foi meu anjo? – Peg não gostava quando Ian tinha esses acessos de carinho na frente dos outros, sempre ficava com vergonha por isso desviou o olhar. Ele segurou firmemente seu queixo e depositou um beijo em sua testa. – Também estava com saudades. _

_- Será que ninguém ver esse absurdo. – gritou uma voz vinda de um dos corredores. – Essa menina tão nova com esse cara grandalhão abusando dela?Certo, já não basta ela ser um parasita ocupando o corpo de outra pessoa, tenho que ficar encarando isso. Pedofilia ainda deve ser crime nesse país, nesse mundo, mesmo depois do que aconteceu, depois que eles ocuparam nosso espaço. Será que não têm bom censo? – disse Lacey estridente_.

Nesse momento Peg mudou de cor, sua pele clara se tornou pálida e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas tristes. – 'Como esse corpo fraco' pensou.

_- Olha aqui, eu não estou abusando de ninguém não viu, a Peg aceitou ficar comigo. A escolha foi dela. E não aceito que ninguém fique chamando-a de parasita, a Peg é uma vida, um ser como nós e se não fosse por ela você não estaria salva agora. Isso não é justo Jeb, ela não pode falar assim com a Peg. – rebateu Ian cheio de raiva. _

_- Eu concordo com você Ian, dentro da minha casa vivem meus amigos e você terá de respeitá-los. – concordou Jeb dirigindo-se a ex-buscadora._

_- Meu corpo pode ser novo, mas minha mente já tem idade suficiente pra decidir sobre minha vida, não pedi pra que me deixassem ficar, eu já tinha aceitado meu destino. Além do mais vou fazer 18 depois de amanhã. _

_- É mesmo. – disse Jamie de repente entusiasmado – Ian vamos dar uma festa pra Peg? Podemos Jeb, dar uma festa pra Peg aqui em 'casa'._

_- Será até bom, estamos precisando de alguma diversão neste inverno. – disse Jeb. – Está aprovado Peg terá uma festa na sexta. _

_- Não, não precisa disso. – disse Peg. _

_- Não Peg, fazemos questão de que você tenha sua primeira festa de aniversario. Você vai gostar. – respondeu Jamie. _

_- Então vamos organizar uma incursão de emergência pra reunir tudo que for necessário a esta festa. – decidiu Jared. _

Assim começava os preparativos da festa oferecida a Peg, que foram bem aceitos por quase todos. À exceção de Lacey, Sharon e Maggie, o que era de se esperar. De forma alguma aceitavam sua permanência ali, agiam como se a qualquer momento ela fosse denunciar a todos.

_- Não consigo lembrar de nada relacionado a festas de aniversario, na memória de Pet, a não ser bolo e velas. – disse Peg a Jamie enquanto arrumavam o salão de jogos, os que haviam saído na incursão no dia anterior já deveriam estar chegando. _

_- Isso é o natural de toda festa de aniversario, fazemos um bolo e colocamos velinhas de acordo com sua idade. – respondeu ele._

_- Então terei muitas velas, porque já tive tantas vidas. _

_- Não, você só terá 18. Está fazendo 18 anos terrestres. _

_- Ah sim, compreendo. _

_- É melhor você ir se arrumar, hoje é sua festa e queremos você bem bonita para receber seus convidados. Ponha uma roupa especial._

_- Então estou indo. _

Ela rumou para o quarto afim de pegar o presente que seus 'irmãos' lhe deram. Era um vestido suave rosa, que lhe caiu super bem, realçando seu aspecto de anjo. Não demorou e logo estava pronta, voltou ao quarto e pensou que Ian já deveria ter retornado, mas não encontrou ninguém. Aliás, tudo ali estava quieto, não se ouvia nenhum burburinho de voz em parte alguma. Então rumou ao salão de jogos.

_- Jamie, Mel, Ian... Tem alguém ai? – perguntou insegura. _

Então como num coral afinado, explodiu as vozes num caloroso: SURPRESA!!!

Peg continuou onde estava encarando a todos: Jared, Mel, Jamie, Sunny, Kyle, Doc, Jeb, Heidi, Lily e outros quase todos ali olhando-a e sorrindo de maneira calorosa. Entendeu o que era emoção, porque aqueles olhos encheram-se de lágrimas outra vez, dessa vez de alegria e solteou risinhos incontroláveis com as bochechas vermelhas. Mas faltava algo, alguém, o céu.

Lá estava ele de pé observando-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a via de verdade, com um enorme embrulho na mão.

_- Isso é pra você Peg, é um presente da sua família pra que você se sinta ainda mais feliz hoje. – disse sorrindo também. _

Era um enorme urso de pelúcia cor de rosa, combinando com meu vestido.

_- Não sei como demonstrar a minha felicidade. Obrigado por terem me deixado ficar. Eu sou muito feliz com todos vocês. – disse ela a todos. – Mas você é a minha maior felicidade. – disse a Ian baixinho. _

Os cantos de aniversario começaram e ela foi conduzida a seu lugar atrás do bolo trazido, com Ian ao seu lado abraçando-a quando soprou as velas seu único desejo foi:

_- Quero tudo isso, para todo sempre...._

__________________________________xXx_______________________________________

**Oie...**

**Não sei ao certo porque escrevi essa fic, só queria ter uma idéia de como foi o aniversario da Peg nas cavernas e vê-la novamente com o Ian. **

**Bem **

**É isso. **

**Se ela for digna, espero reviews.**

**Kissus.**


End file.
